Big City Lights
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Amber Millington has just moved to New York, trying to pursue her dream of being a Fashion Designer. Mick Campbell is attempting to become a famous athlete. What happens when they meet? They form a friendship and might even find true love. Completely AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story which means it takes place in 'Another Universe.' So basically, nobody knows anyone from Anubis because they never went to Anubis…but then somehow they meet each other or just a few of them meet. This story will be Mamber and the whole thing is in Amber's Point of View.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of it's franchise.**

Big City Lights

I stepped out of my taxicab in awe. I couldn't believe I was finally here, the city where dreams came true. I could already tell that my life was going to change here, in New York City.

The sidewalks were full of people clad in dark clothing, walking hurriedly to their destination. They passed by the blinking signs and screens as if they were average. Of course, it must've been to them, but to me it was all new and exciting.

It was night time, but this was the city that never slept. It was just as busy, if not busier than during the day.

The driver got out and took my bags out of his trunk before waiting impatiently for his pay. He stood in front of me and held out his hand.

I quickly took out my wallet and threw the bills in his hand. I gave him a few more than was due, because I honestly felt bad for him. The poor guy must've been about sixty, with his balding gray hair and wrinkly skin, and he was still working as a taxicab driver.

He walked swiftly back to the cab and peeled away as quick as possible, earning a few honks from the people he cut off.

I chuckled a little before reaching down and grabbing my bags by the handles. I had stuffed all my possessions into two large duffel bags and one huge suitcase. It was a difficult feat and I had to have my younger sister sit on the suitcase while I zipped it up.

My apartment was in a tall cylinder shaped building. I was only renting a one bedroom, two bath apartment but it wasn't very cheap. I guess I could've picked a building that wasn't so nice and moved when I started making more money, but I didn't want to be stuck in a contract at some crappy place.

Of course, I had more than enough money that I'd inherited, because my family is quite wealthy. However, here in New York I wanted to build my own success. I had brought a good deal of money with me, but once it ran it out I would use the money I earned. I also kind of wanted to prove to my father that just because I hadn't gotten the best grades in school, didn't mean that I couldn't become successful.

I walked up to the doors, which were thankfully opened by a doorman. I don't know how I would've opened it myself when I was carrying all my bags.

I entered the lobby and looked around. The floors were marble, or at least appeared to be. Leather armchairs were off in one corner, with a dark wooden coffee table in front of them. A small television hung on the wall near the armchairs. The front desk was in the opposite corner, and it too was made of a dark wood.

I walked to the desk and smiled at the lady sitting behind it. She must've been in her early thirties. She had light blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a dazzling smile. She had on a small Bluetooth to answer the phones, which seemed to be ringing constantly, because she kept hitting a button and saying "Hello, Cornerstone Apartment building. Please hold."

"Hi, I'm Amber Millington. I'm here to collect the key to my room." I said, flashing my bright smile again.

She seemed a little taken aback by my English accent. However, she quickly recovered and smiled right back.

"Hello, I'm Amanda Moore. Let's see if I can find you in the computer." She typed in something quickly, probably my name or something, and then scrolled down the page. "Ah, here we are. Amber Millington, apartment 32E. You're on the fifth floor, not counting the ground floor, which is where you are now."

I nodded, memorizing the number of my apartment.

She quickly wheeled her chair to the other side of her desk and scanned the many rows of keys. Finally she grabbed one off its hook and passed it to me.

"There you go. Call me and let me know if you have any problems." She said before looking back at her computer and answering a call she had put on hold. "Thank you for holding. How can I help you tonight?"

My heels clicked on the floor as I walked to the elevator, blocking the rest of Amanda's conversation from my ears.

I stepped into the elevator and clicked the number five button, before finally dropping my bags. I let out a huff of relief and leaned against the rail.

My silk green dress had wrinkled a little, after my long flight and taxi ride to get here. I smoothed it out and ran my fingers through my blonde curls. Of course my hair wasn't naturally curly, but I liked to alternate between straight and curly.

The elevator doors opened, I picked up my bags and I stepped out into the hallway. It was carpeted up here and the walls were painted a dark green. All the doors were the same dark wood with silver numbers and letters hanging under the peep hole.

I walked down the line of them until I reached 32E. I turned my key in the knob until it clicked and the door swung open.

I had sent a personal interior designer here before I arrived so it wouldn't be empty. It was a good decision. The foyer was small but it had a welcome sign, a coat hanger and an area to put your shoes.

I walked into the living room and gasped in surprise. There was a maroon couch and lounge situated in front of a large plasma screen television. The floor was hardwood and the walls were doused in a cream colored paint.

To the left was the kitchen which didn't really have any barrier from the living room. All the kitchen appliances were brand new and stainless steel and the countertops were made of dark gray granite. The cabinets were the dark wood that seemed to be a theme in this building. The stove was glass top and all of the pots and pans hung above it.

There was a small four person table close to the wall. There were a few windows against the wall that had a very nice view.

After exploring the kitchen I walked down a small hallway that had two doors. I opened the one to the left and found a small bathroom. It had a sink, a toilet and a small shower. The walls were a light brown and the rugs and towels were red.

Next I opened the door to the right and discovered my bedroom. The walls were a very light green. There was a four poster bed that was made of a Carmel colored wood with light blue satin sheets. The throw pillows were the same blue with a border of white. On either side of the bed were matching end tables. An alarm clock that was set to the correct time sat on both of them. A large vanity was resting against the left wall, with a leather stool pushed in front of it.

I dropped my bags on the bed and kicked off my four inch heels before falling back onto the bed. I took in the scent of the clean linen and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, I would be starting work as the assistant to the assistant of one of the biggest fashion influences in the world. Verona Claire was one of the biggest labels and her merchandise was sold in many countries all over the world.

I opened my eyes and reluctantly got off the bed. It was extremely comfortable but I needed to take a shower and then unpack.

I opened one of my duffel bags and pulled out my shampoo, conditioner, razor, shaving cream, and body wash.

There were two doors on the right wall of my room. I opened the one closest to me and it revealed a walk in closet. I smiled, glad that I would have enough room for my all my clothes.

I opened the next door and found the master bathroom. The walls were light blue and the towels were the green of the walls in my room. There was a large marble counter with two sinks and a mirror above each one directly across from the door. The toilet was in the left hand corner, about five feet away from the door. There was a large shower a few feet away from the sinks. By the shorter wall there was a raised area in which the bath tub was built into.

I placed the toiletries in the shower before turning it on. I quickly undressed and climbed in, shutting the glass door behind me.

I let the hot water run over me while I closed my eyes and rested. I was exhausted and completely jetlagged. It was only about 7 o'clock at night but I just wanted to curl up under the covers of my new bed. Unfortunately, I still needed to unpack and eat something or I might've died of starvation.

After a five minute shower, I rummaged through my suitcase and pulled on my pink striped night shirt. I moved my suitcase into the walk in closet. I hung up all my clothes, put my tons of shoes on the shelf and placed my jewelry in the drawers.

Next I unpacked the remainder of things in my bags which were mostly toiletries, food, a few books and all my electronics like my laptop and iTouch.

This all took about two hours (an hour and a half was taken up by the clothes. What? I like shopping, okay?), and by then I was starving. I was really tired though, so I just ate a big bowl of Special K cereal.

I finally climbed into my bed, and pulled back the covers. I wriggled underneath them and sighed. I looked out the window on my left hand side. There was an amazing view of the city. The lights looked so beautiful in the darkness; they twinkled like the stars that couldn't be seen here.

I closed my eyes and listened to the traffic rushing by outside before falling into a deep sleep.

…

I was awoken abruptly by the screeching of my alarm clock. I groaned and slammed my hand down onto the off button.

I pulled my cheek off my pillow and sat up in bed. I let out a huge yawn and stretched my arms for a few seconds before getting up to get dressed.

It was 5:30 A.M. I didn't usually wake up this early but I wanted to impress my boss, and more importantly my boss's boss, Verona Claire.

I looked at many outfit choices before deciding on a lilac satin button down shirt with short puffy sleeves, a black belt that sat right underneath my ribcage, and a tight gray tweed skirt. I slipped on my black velvet stilettos and accessorized with a chunky black bracelet and black hoop earrings.

After I was fully clothed I went to the bathroom and put on some make up. I applied foundation and a little blush first. I put on brown eyeliner to bring out my blue eyes, and added some mascara.

Once my face looked satisfactory, I plugged in my hair straightener. My hair was naturally wavy, but it was much easier to do things with when straight.

I ran the straightener through my hair a few times, and then pulled it into a French twist.

When I was finally ready I made myself a coffee, grabbed my purse and locked the door behind me before racing to the elevator.

The doors opened and I clicked the ground floor button impatiently. It was only 6:30 and I wasn't due at work until 7 but I wanted to make sure I wasn't late on my first day.

I tapped my fingernails against the railing, wishing that the elevator would speed up already.

Finally, the doors separated and revealed the lobby. I rushed out of the elevator, said a quick hello to Amanda and ran out the doors.

As soon as I was outside I stepped out onto the street with my arm raised and shouted at the top of my lungs, "TAXI!"

One quickly pulled up and I climbed in.

"Where're ya headed, tootse?" The cabdriver asked, looking at me from his mirror.

"33 Fifth Avenue." I replied, looking out the window.

The driver grunted and pulled into the upcoming traffic. I wasn't looking to have any conversation with the man, but he struck one up.

"Why are you up and about so early?" He asked while stuffing a piece of gum into his mouth.

He seemed to be in his late twenties and had a heavy Jersey accent. He had dark hair that was almost to his shoulders and extremely untidy. He looked exhausted and could use a good shave, if you asked me.

"Work. It's my first day." I said, smiling a little.

"Say, you're not from around here. What kinda accent is that? British?" He looked at me from the mirror again. I saw his eyes giving me the once over, resting a little longer on my chest.

I hastily buttoned the two ones I had left undone. I didn't want this creepy cab driver looking down my shirt.

"Yeah, I lived in London. I came here to follow my dream of becoming a fashion designer." I wasn't sure why I was telling him all of this. I could've easily just ignored him, but I almost felt like I needed to talk to somebody. I didn't know anyone here.

"Isn't that why everyone comes here, to follow their dreams? I can't tell ya how many passengers I've had who are new here, who came to chase their crazy dreams. Sure, some succeed but most of 'em just end up broke and jobless." He replied.

Suddenly, I didn't want to talk to him any longer. I didn't want him telling me that my dream was impossible. I was sick and tired of people telling me I'll never make it.

I didn't reply to him, and he remained in silence for the rest of the ride. When he pulled up I thanked him, gave him his pay and climbed out without another word.

The building was very intimidating. It was the tallest on the block by far, and had a powerful aura to it.

I took a deep breath and entered before I could chicken out.

The lobby was very similar to the one of my apartment building, but instead of there being lots of dark wood this one was full of stainless steel. The coffee table by a small TV was made of it, so were the doors and even the front desk.

A man with curly brown hair sat behind the front desk. He was reading a newspaper and drinking from a small mug.

"Excuse me." I said, smiling at him. "What floor is Verona Claire on?"

He folded up his newspaper and looked at me. He had olive colored eyes and a large hook nose. He might've been very attractive had it not been for the nose.

"Floor 21." He replied. He smiled back and revealed many yellow crooked teeth.

I mentally shuddered and turned away, headed to the elevator. I don't see why some people have such bad oral hygiene. It's not that hard to brush your teeth.

I clicked the button for the 21st floor and tapped my foot as the doors closed. I was so nervous for my first day. I didn't want to screw anything up, especially because my boss's boss is _The_ Verona Claire.

The elevator only stopped a few times to pick up a couple of people. All of them were clad in office outfits and carrying coffee cups. They were all socializing and talking to one another. I felt the pang of solitude again and wanted to get out of the elevator as soon as possible.

It finally opened on my floor and I took one more huge breath before stepping into my new workplace.

**This is where I leave you for now! She will be meeting Mick soon, probably in the next chapter. I have no idea if they'll all be this long because I have a very busy schedule. But I'll try my best. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know you're probably pissed that I took so long to reply. I…ugh…I've been struggling with what we think is dyslexia but I have to get tests done. I'm sorry it's been so long with all my stories but I promise I'll update them all eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

The office was gleaming from floor to ceiling. Bright colors, bits of fabrics, and sketched designs were everywhere you looked. Everyone looked busy and working on something important. Most of the employees were women, but I spotted a few men among them. Everyone had at least one cup of coffee with them.

I nervously walked up to the desk, feeling out of place already. A few heads turned as my heels clicked against the tiles, but most people were too preoccupied to pay me any attention.

I reached the desk but the receptionist paid me no attention and continued typing something up. I cleared my throat and his eyes looked up to meet mine. He was probably in his mid-thirties, judging by his shiny bald head and light wrinkles. His skin was tanned to the point of looking almost orange and his dark eyes had a critical light to them.

"Can I _help _you?" He asked. A snide tone tinted his voice and he gave me a long once over.

"I'm the new assistant to the assistant of-"

"Verona. Yes, I'll tell Jade you'll be right in." He said, picking up a phone and beginning to dial.

"Who's Jade?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Your boss." After a few seconds he spoke again, but this time I knew it wasn't directed to me. "Jade? Yes, I have your new assistant. I'll send her right in." He hung up the phone and looked at me expectantly. "Aren't you going to go now?"

"Um, where's her office?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Here, Lila will show you. Lila!" He shouted, and a short red headed woman turned around. "Show the new girl to Jade's office."

Lila smiled at me and motioned to follow her. Her red hair was short and its curls sprung as she walked. She had light blue eyes and must have been wearing at least four inch heels, but she still barely cleared five feet.

"Sorry about Sebastian. He's not the friendliest person here. Come to think of it, almost _no one_ is friendly here." She said, whispering to me. "Say, what did Sebastian say your name was again?"

"He didn't. My name is Amber. Amber Millington." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Lila Andrews. You from England?" She asked as she pushed through a group of people carrying tall stacks of papers. One of them stumbled, causing neon yellow flyers to soar through the room.

"Sorry about that!" Lila shouted over her shoulder, but she didn't offer to help pick it up.

"Yeah, I'm from a London." I said, still looking at the mess we just caused.

"Don't worry about that." Lila said, patting my shoulder. "It's the interns' jobs to pick that kind of stuff up."

We continued walking through the busy place. I noticed people whispering to each other as I walked by.

"Ignore them. Everyone in this place loves good gossip. So, you're working for Jade? I do _not_ envy you."

"What do you mean?" I watched as I saw a young girl looking frightened while following someone, writing in a notepad as the women talked to her.

"That's an intern." Lila said, shaking her head. "The poor dears. They're always so afraid." She took a swig of her coffee. "When I say I don't envy you, I say that because Jade is…well, you'll see. Here you are." She stopped in front of an oak door that had _Jade Sweeney, Vice president of Evening Wear and assistant to Verona Claire, _written on it.

"Good luck. You'll need it" Lila whispered before squeezing my shoulder and turning away.

I took two deep breaths and fixed my hair. When my heart beat slowed to one similar of a hummingbird's I raised my hand to knock.

Before my knuckles could even tap the oak, the door flew open and I came face to face with who I assumed was Jade.

She had black hair with waves that reached half way down her chest. She had green eyes that seemed almost catlike. Her skin was the color of porcelain and contrasted greatly with her dark mane. She stood at about 5'8 with her ridiculously high heels on. She stood with a certain superiority about her. Her arms were folded across her chest and her feet were positioned shoulder width apart. She did _not_ seem like someone I wanted to mess with.

"Hi. I'm Amber Millington, your new assistant." I said pulling on a bright smile.

She returned a smile but it didn't meet her eyes. "Hello, I'm Jade Sweeney, as you undoubtedly know. Come into my office."

I stepped in nervously. It was a moderately sized room, with a desk, computer, and leather chairs on both sides of the desk. In a corner there was a sketch pad on an easel with a box of oil pastels and charcoal pencils next to it.

"Please, sit." Jade said, while sitting in the handsome chair on her side of the desk.

I sat in the one across from her, and smiled anxiously.

"As my assistant you'll have many duties to fulfill. It could be something as simple as a coffee run or something as complex as making a new design for me if I'm feeling generous. But _everything_ you do for me is expected to be done quickly and efficiently. Do you understand?" She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she waited for my response.

"Yes, Ms. Sweeney." I replied.

"Now, I need you to get me a large caramel latte, with no whipped cream and skim milk. You are to ask Verona and her team whether they would like a coffee to or not. Her office is right next door." She titled her head to right, showing where the office was located.

I nodded and scampered out of the room as fast as I could in my heels. Without thinking I knocked quickly on the door. Only after did I realize whose door I knocked on and started hyperventilating.

Verona actually opened her own door. She was even more beautiful and powerful in person. Her honey blonde hair was streaked with gold and was straight as a ruler at shoulder length. Her deep blue eyes twinkled when she saw me. Her clothes…I can't even begin to explain how beautiful her clothes her. They hung on her perfectly and complimented her figure. She was in her forties but any signs of aging were barely noticeable.

"Hello. Are you Amber Millington?" She asked, giving me a cold smile.

I nodded and said, "That's me."

"Hi, Amber. I'm Verona Claire. I'm assuming Jade sent you here to get coffee orders?"

"Yes, Ms. Claire." I replied.

"Here's a list. I'll expect you to have memorized the orders by tomorrow however. If you return back after more than a half hour or bring us cold coffees, I will reconsider your employment. Understand?" She asked, while pushing a piece of paper into my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Claire." I said quickly. I looked over the list and my heart sank. This many orders would take forever to get.

"Now go. I need my third morning coffee to stay awake." She shoved the door shut in my face.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

…..

I arrived at a little coffee shop called 'The Java Spot' in about eight minutes. The place wasn't very crowded, so I was hopeful I would be able to get this done in time.

I walked up to the counter and read off my orders. "Can I have a caramel latte with skim milk and hold the whipped cream, a pumpkin spice with extra cream and extra sugar, a hazelnut as is, two French vanillas with extra cream but no sugar, and an iced caramel vanilla cream with extra cream and extra sugar?" I asked, while pulling out a credit card. I can't believe they're going to make me pay for all this.

The worker looked bewildered and started writing down things furiously fast.

I heard someone enter the shop, judging by the tinkling of the bells. I didn't bother turning around and continued to tap my nails against the counter while I waited for my coffees.

I looked around the cozy little shop. Plush chairs were set up around the little tables. There was a raised platform next to the window with bean bags on it and a small coffee table.

After about ten minutes my coffees was finally ready. I picked up the two cup holders they gave me and made to leave the door.

Suddenly I felt my right heel catch on something and I fell forwards, landing flat on my face. Miraculously, none of the coffees spilt but when I attempted to get up and put weight on my right ankle, I cried out in pain.

The man who had been waiting behind me in line rushed over to me and helped me up. He slung my arm around his shoulder and directed me to a table.

"Thank you." I said, while sitting down into a chair.

"No problem. Are you okay?" I looked up at the sound of a British accent. He had light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He had a stocky build but he definitely looked in shape. He was giving me the brightest smile I had ever seen. My heart beat accelerated just from looking at him. He was attractive to say the least.

"Yeah, I'm sure my ankle is just twisted. Are you from London too?" I asked, curiosity building in me.

"No, Oxford." He replied, "It's nice to hear a normal accent again, isn't it?" He asked, laughing before sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Yes, you have no idea how weird it was for me to be surrounded by all these American accents. I'm Amber Millington, by the way."

"I'm Mick Campbell. What brings you to America? I mean, there must be some dream you're chasing." He said.

"I want to be a Fashion designer. I already have a job as an assistant but I don't think doing coffee runs is going to get me very far." My smile faltered as I came to this realization. I quickly recovered though and said, "What about you?"

"Well, I want to be a famous football player. But I couldn't get signed back home, so I came over here to see if maybe I was needed here, although football isn't nearly as popular here." He said and shrugged.

"Maybe you should try American football." I said, "That's really big here in the States."

"I'm not a fan of the tackling bit though." Mick said.

I nodded and absentmindedly checked my cell phone for the time. Crap! I only had five minutes until I was due back at work!

"Oh my god! I have to get back to work!" I carefully got out of my chair and put a little weight on my ankle. It wasn't too bad, in fact it was feeling better by the minute.

"Wait! I'll give you my number. In case you want to talk to someone with a normal accent again. Maybe over a coffee sometime?" He said.

"I'd like that." I smiled at him and scribbled my number down on a napkin. He did the same and we exchanged them.

"It was nice to meet you Mick." I gave him one last smile and picked up my coffees.

"It was nice to meet you too, Amber." He waved as I walked out of the shop.

I couldn't wait to see him again sometime, but I had to focus on getting back to work first. I hailed a taxi and prayed I would make it back on time.

**There you go! They met as I said they would. What did you think of this? Was it in character? Too sudden of a meeting? What do you think? Please review.**

**~Love**


End file.
